grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samoth
Hi, welcome to Grandia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Millenia front.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orc King (Talk) 10:49, June 21, 2009 Re: Infoboxes Below is an example of an infobox you could use. To use it, copy the source from the "edit this page" page. Feel free to edit or add headings if you know how. Please leave another message on my talk page if you need more help and thanks for the edits. One more thing, make sure you sign off messages by adding your signature by pressing the signature button - it's easier for me (or anyone else) to reply that way. --Orc King 16:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) {|border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" !bgcolor="#818181"|Name |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Age |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Weight |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Hair colour |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Eye colour |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Home |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Weapons |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Profession |Type here |- !bgcolor="#818181"|Voice over |Type here |- } Let's end this fighting Dear Samoth, As much as I am enjoying this little fight over the character pages, I would like to come to some agreement here as I don't want to keep editing pages over and over again. I feel that having seperate player and non-player character pages is much more efficient as it makes it easier for viewers to find player characters without hunting through an entire character section. However, I'm willing to compramise - we can have both specific and general pages for characters. What do you say, sounds fair? Thanks for the edits anyway and I like the galleries in particular! --Orc King 17:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Let's end this fighting When I came to Grandia Wiki the articles were already named with numbers but I agree that Roman Numerals are better, that's why I display them like that in the side bar. I will see what I can do about changing their names. Also, thank you for comprimising - I realise you also want what's best and more categories makes things even easier for viewers. You said you don't know much about the other Grandia games besides I and II. That's a shame - neither do I. I really wish they had been released in Europe... I suppose we have to continue to hope that someone out there can fill those pages. --Orc King 17:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Grandia III edits Dear Samoth, You may have already read my latest update but I'm appealing for more Grandia III edits. I noticed you had created all the playable character pages. Thanks a lot for doing that! I checked the statistics and you've made more edits than me - nice job! I was wondering whether or not you have played Grandia III or Grandia Xtreme. It would be great if you had but I won't be dissapointed if you haven't. I'm hoping to get the wiki active again and any help you can give would be great. You can always create some of the less major pages for Grandia I and II like for bosses and dungeons. Sorry for rambling on. Thanks again! --Orc King 20:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Samoth, Welcome back - it's good to see you. I've been doing lots on my own recently. I notice you've picked up a few badges already - awesome - now you're #2 on the wiki! We're now also partnered with the German Grandipedia which was created recently. You probably read all that in the news anyway. Thanks for getting started again. I'll still be here if you need anything. No fights this time. --Orc King 18:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the warm welcome. I look forward to continuing where I left off, and to a lack of fights too. --Samoth 20:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC)